Divided Reality
Divided Reality (also referred to as Chapter 5: Divided Reality) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "Day of Judgment" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Divided Reality takes place on five different floating land masses, each connected together by various bridges that are connected to several smaller land masses. Players spawn on the central island. There, there are four different colored energy bridges, with the one heading to the first island being active from the start for 500 points. The other bridges can be activated once the player interacts with the other end of the respective bridge on another island and paying a small fee of 500 points like the first bridge. The first island the player travels to is the island containing a small town. Here, the player can branch off onto two other islands, the forest and the ruins. From those two islands, the player can use the bridges either island to reach the biggest island containing a large castle. Story The four find themselves on a floating island surronded by several other floating islands above a cloudy void, complete with a purple and pink sky and a glowing Moon. Realizing that they are in the Aether, the four soon discovers that the Aether was the source of the fracturing universe, since the powers of the Yin Blade originated from the Aether. After traversing the islands within the Aether, the four are successful in connecting all of the energy bridges to the island they arrived at. This causes a beam of energy to blast out of the starting island, which strikes a wall in the castle atop the highest island. Investigating this, the four discover that the beam had revealed a secret chamber within the castle. Exploring the chamber, the four soon make a surprise connection; the chamber was designed similarly to the Chamber of Repose back on the Moon. Upon reaching the center of the chamber, the four discover an ancient device that looked similar to the MPD. Using the Key of Union, Higgins opens the device, revealing the ghostly form of Samantha Maxis, which was materializing into a physical form. Shocked by this, the four assume it is Gruntijackal. Patrick quickly pulls out his sidearm and attempts to shoot Samantha, but she deflects the bullet with her powers. Suddenly, her eyes glow a dark purple color as she then jumps out of the device. As she suddenly becomes physical, the four realize that she has become corrupted by the dark energies of the Aether, which have taken over the Aether and caused the universe to fracture. The four then engage Samantha in a final battle in order to purge her soul of the dark energies. After a long brutal fight, Daniela is able to use the Key of Union to unlock Samantha's soul, cleansing it of the dark energies. Restored, the heroes questions her what has happened as Samantha then explains the whole story. During World War II, Richtofen had kidnapped Samantha in secret and brought her to the Moon in order to experiment on her. There, he preserved her within the MPD within the Chamber of Repose for safekeeping following his experiments. Samantha then briefly stops her story, saying the chamber they are currently in is the Chamber of Waking, the Aether equivalent of the Chamber of Repose. Decades later, Richtofen, along with Xarcoh and Gruntijackal, returned to the Chamber of Repose, where they opened the MPD. There, Richtofen and Xarcoh were able to transfer Gruntijackal's soul into the MPD, allowing him to possess Samantha's dormant body while her soul was sent through the MPD and into the Chamber of Waking within the Aether. There, she began to reconstruct her body with the use of the combined light and dark energies of the Aether. However, following the Yin Blade's destruction, the balance within the Aether was shifted, allowing the dark energies to overcome the light and fracture all of reality. This caused Samantha's restoration process to be corrupted, fueling her with the dark energies of the Aether, to which she soon gained control of after Gruntijackal's link with the Aether was severed. With Samantha freed of the dark energies' influence, the heroes could now restore the balance. Using the Key of Union, the heroes plug it into the device Samantha was in, causing the device to glow white. This causes the Aether to restore itself, and within a blinding light, transports the heroes and Samantha back into the now restored Green Mountain. With the universe restored, the heroes celebrate their victory. With no other home left for Samantha since her time has chronologically long passed, Daniela ultimately decides to adopt Samantha as her daughter. Back in space, the Soul Jar and the MPD are seen floating together in space. Suddenly, the MPD glows a bright blue color as Gruntijackal's hand breaks through one of the MPD's walls, revealing the restoration of the Aether had fully restored him. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Key of Union Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The universe must be repaired. Songs * Critical Drive by Project Destati can be activated by interacting with the three crashed comets scattered across the map. * A Fight to the Death by Project Destati is heard during the final battle against Samantha Maxis. Trivia *It is revealed that Samantha's soul was pulled into the Aether after Gruntijackal possessed her body during The Rebirth. Category:Day of Judgment